galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seloria Cruxis
"I danced with the devil many times before you stepped forth." 'First Name' Seloria 'Last Name' Cruxis 'IMVU Name' TheRedMagma 'Nickname' '-Cruxis' '-Sel' '-Crux' 'Age' 21 'Gender' Female 'Height' 4'9 'Weight' 190 lbs Race/Physiology Sillhouette A silhouette is what remains of those who have lost their Souls to the Harvest. The first generic silhouette's are seen in Within the the unspoken moon of Pandora called 'Nunexus' although No one has seen a silhouette for years as it has appeared. They are made up of body and soul given to them from The Harvest. Depending on how strong their souls were, the body and soul will take a human or monster form. All silhouette types are named after job classes in the Final Fantasy Just like the rest of the character types. The silhouette emblem resembles a splintered, upside-down heart. 'Behaviour/Personality' Cruxis may have a soft look upon her face. Though emotionless isn't the right word for her. She plays more of a sociopathic personality, also possessing a sarcastic personality. She is normally talking to herself causing her to fool herself at times(or foes) from hearing her "Other Side" inside her head.She hits her head a bit roughly causing the other side to either come out or she goes back to her normal sociopath ways. She usually sways her hand in agreements or disagreeing in situations.Infront of foes is a different story. Her eyes will start to flicker along with her head twitiching frequently.Her other side causes a huge amount of insanity. Split Personality per say? Appearance Her soft tanned skin and piercing red eyes proves that she is a strong Silhouette. The attire she wears is simply a blood red tight pvc fabric corset, along with tight black shorts attached with light black pantyhose,black and red striped armwarmers, and combat boots. Her Sillouhette mark is on the side of cheek there is no way to hide it what so ever but she sure does love flaunting it. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Warrior-3rd Class Character Class Berserker 'Fighting Style' Drunken Fist +Tonfa It can not be learned, taught, nor refined through training and practice.Though, Seloria is capable of learning Drunken Fist with or without liquour. Her weapon, the Tonfa she combines with this martial art causes her foes to be unaware to attack or not ,seeing as she can act like she is not concious yet she uses her hearing to know if her foe is approaching her or what not.Also she carries a bottle of sake for those tough situations. Being s Sillhouette, she only remembered this fighting style from not knowing the rest of her powers from memory loss. Until she reaches her for potential. 'Weapon of Choice' Syi Salika and Loka Luha.jpg talin.jpg talim.jpg The starting grip, Honte-Mochi, places the Tonfa handle in the hand with the long arm resting along the bottom of the forearm. This grip provides protection or brace along one's forearms, and also provides reinforcement for uraken (back fist), hiji waza (elbow techniques) and punches. In use, the tonfa can swing out to Gyakute-Mochi grip for a strike or thrust. Martial artists may also flip the tonfa and grab it by the shaft, Tokushu-Mochi grip. This allows use of the handle as a hook in combat, similar to the Kama. IllusionDolls-image-illusiondolls-36088392-500-284.gif ARMS.gif tumblr_n16m8jWXG61rfx24fo1_500.gif Vectors are the invisible *arms*, likely telekinetic in nature and origin. Vectors become visible once you reach 1st class. The number of vectors varies between Sillhouettes (the most being fifty), and they can be between three and eleven meters long. Vectors are called arms, but they are in fact powerful energy weapons that the Sillhouettes likely visualize as arms. They can destroy or repel all but the densest materials, notable exceptions being the fifty-caliber shells like those used in the AW50F and the Desert Eagle . Needless to say, any living being targeted by these will not last long.Working as bludgeon to scalpel or anything in between, vectors can bring down a military helicopter, or disturb blood vessels on a target so as to cause death by what is seen as a heart attack or stroke. Humans may only to see vectors when the person whom has the power becomes stronger. Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation Air_Gear_gif___Ikki_by_Tailed_Fox.gif|Air Gear 57133_1363561740.gif|Air air-gear-o.gif Air Treks,an in-universe invention derived from in-line skates. Allies/Enemies Other than other Silhouettes, Cruxis thinks upon her self seeing everyone in her eyes as a foe. 'Background' ( As we seek skilled rpers, this still can be done as you go along in the story ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR